The Darkness Eyes
by sulis kim
Summary: Yunjae. Yaoi. Don't like Don't Read. No Bash.
1. Chapter prolog

**Title : THE DARKNESS EYES**  
 **Author :** Sherry Kim  
M. Cast : Yunho  
Jaejoong  
Other

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, Family, Action...  
Rate : M

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi.** Don't Like Don't Read.  
Terdapat kata kata kasar dan adegan penyiksaan yang mungkin numpang lewat.

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Sekelebat silau cahaya seperkian detik terlihat samar pada pantulan kaca jendela lebar di hadapan Jung Yunho, ketika tangan pria itu menyibak korden kamar pribadi di kediamanya sendiri tepat di ketika sosok bayangan mengayunkan belati kearah punggungnya.

Sedetik saja pria itu terlambat menyadari, dapat di pastikan benda logam itu sudah bersarang di salah satu bagian dalam tubuhnya.

Seandainya saja Jung Yunho tidak terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang mengejutkan seperti saat ini di sepanjang kehidupan yang telah pria itu jalani, dapat di pastikan lelaki itu tidak akan sampai menyadari kehadiran seseorang di kamarnya yang masih dalam keadaan remang remang.

Cahaya lampu hanya berasal dari pantulan di luar jendela yang tidak lebih hanya keremangan di tengah malam malam.

Yunho sendiri sadar nyawanya sendiri dihargai sama dengan harga nyawa seorang Presiden negara bagi bembunuh bayaran. Di hargai pangkat tinggi bagi mereka para polisi yang mampu menangkap dirinya hidup atau mati.

Tenttunya tidak mudah menyentuhnya karena lelaki itu memiliki banyaknya pengawal ahli serta mampu melindungi diri lebih hebat dari seorang pemimpin Yakuza.

Dalam kegelapan kamar, sosok yang tidak lebih tinggi dari tubuh Yunho itu menerjang maju saat Yunho berbalik secepat yang ia bisa. Hasil yang ia dapat dari latihan setiap harinya hanya membutuhkan waktu tidak lebih dari satu detik dalam satu kali putaran.

Namun tetap saja sesuatu yang dingin mampu merobek jas serta kemeja dan terasa menembus kulit pada bagian perut Yunho.

"Kau harus mati." Kata itu dibisikan dengan nada dingin penuh dendam tepat di bawah dagu Yunho. Pria itu tidak mirip seperti pembunuh bayaran pada umumnya. Tinggi pria itu hanya di bawah hidung Yunho yang memang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi di atas rata rata penduduk Korea.

Motif balas dendam ia kira.  
Yang tentu saja tidak membuat Jung Yunho terkejut karena hampir semua musuh musuhnya yang tak terhitung jumlahnya itu akan melakukan hal yang sama, jika mereka mampu mengirim seorang Jung Yunho pada pintu kematian, tidak peduli apapun caranya.

Menunduk, Yunho membalas pertanyaan itu dengan sama kasarnya. "Sangat disayangkan, kau masih terlalu muda sepuluh tahun untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran yang mampu melakukan han tersebut." Jemari Yunho mencengeram erat pergelangan tangan penyusup yang masih menggenggam erat belati tersebut sebelum memutar lengan lawan sampai tubuh pria itu mendarat di atas karpet lantai. Lututnya menekan punggung seseorang itu dengan kuat sampai terdengar rintihan samar.

Mengabaikan darah mengalir dari luka di perutnya, Yunho memperhatikan bayangan gelap seseorang yang berniat membunuhnya dengan seksama, mata seseorang itu menyipit, seiring tekanan yang ia berikan pada punggungnya. Separuh wajah pria itu semakin jelas dengan adanya sinar yang menyusup melalui jendela kaca.

Meskipun samar, Yunho mampu mengenali seragam penyusup itu memakai seragam pelayan White Hause. Tidak heran, siapapun dia berhasil memasuki kamar utama White Hause tanpa di curigai pengawal yang berjaga di luar sana.

Suara gaduh terdengar dari lorong menuju kamar utama Mansion. Sedetik berikutnya pintu terbuka dan masuklah segerombolan pengawal berseragam memenuhi hampir sepertiga kamar utama pemimpin mereka.

Kamar berubah terang ketika bola lambu menyebarkan cahaya kepenjuru ruangan. Yunho bangkit untuk membalik tubuh lelaki yang di hempaskanya itu. Noda darah mengotori karpet mahal dan serta tubuh keduanya. Darah Jung Yunho.

"Mr. Jung, anda terluka." Kim Jung Kook, kepala pelayan White Hause segera memerintahkan pelayan lain menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga Jung.

"Berhenti disana, Jung Kook." Perintah tegas itu tak terbantahkan. "Aku penasaran bagaimana orang ini bisa masuk ke kamarku tanpa ada seorang pun di antara kalian yang menyadari penyusup ini masuk ke rumah dan kau..." musang Yunho memperhatikan Jong Kook yang tak lebih tinggi dari Yunho tajam. "tentunya memiliki alasan mengapa membiarkannya bekerja disini."

Jong Kook memang memiliki tubuh lebih berotot layaknya 0etarung handal. Tapi tetap saja pertanyaan itu membuat pria itu sedikit kehilangan wajah dingin yang selalu di perlihatkan olehnya kepada semua orang. "Saya minta maaf atas keteledoran saya dalam hal ini Mr. Jung. Saya akan menjelaskan kenapa saya memperkejakan Kim Jaejoong." Mata pria itu melirik diam diam kearah Jaejoong yang mencoba memberontak ingin lepas dari pengawal.

Yunho mencengkeram rambut hitam kelam lelaki itu untuk membuatnya mendongak menatap dirinya. "Siapa kau? Siapa yang mengirimmu kesini?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Lelaki itu memalingkan wajah seakan enggan mengakui kekalahanya setelah percobaan pembunuhan yang mungkin sudah sangat lama lelaki itu rencanakan dan gagal dalam hitungan kurang dari dua menit. "Kau telah masuk kedalam sarang Singa, kau tahu?"

Menarik sapu tangan yang di gunakan lelaki itu untuk menutupi separuh dari wajahnya, Yunho mendapati wajah cantik dengan kulit seputih kapas di sana.

Musangnya mengerjap lalu mundur selangkah untuk memperhatikan lelaki itu lebih cermat. "Kau perempuan?"

Yunho mengukurkan tangan dan merasakan dada rata yang memang lebih berisi di bawah telapak tanganya sendiri pada dada bidang sosok yang ia akui _indah_ itu untuk meyakinkan diri.

Orang buta sekalipun akan tahu jika Jaejoong adalah laki laki dengan sekali sentuh pada otot di bawah seragam pelayan yang di kenakannya. Hanya saja pria itu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki laki, terlebih seorang pembunuh bayaran.

"Kau harus di obati Yunho." Go Ahra, atau tepatnya Istri dari Jung Yunho masuk ke kamar suaminya dengan wajah cemas. Wanita itu sedang berada di kamar saat mendengar suara gaduh para pengawal berlari menyusuri loring mengarah ke kamar suaminya.

"Kau terluka, biarkan yang lain membawa laki laki itu keluar. Kau harus di obati."

Dengan sikap tenang seperti biasa, Ahra tidak merasa terganggu atau ngeri melihat adanya noda darah pada tubuh suaminya. Tetapi wanita itu tidak mampu menutupi kekhawatiran dalam suaranya sendiri saat berkata atau tepatnya memerintah Yunho dengan tegas.

Inilah tanggungan sebagai istri pemimpin mafia, wanita berumur tiga puluh tiga tahun itu harus terbiasa dengan darah maupun luka di tubuh suaminya sewatu waktu pria itu kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya yang penuh bahaya.

Hanya saja kali ini tidak terduga, bahwa pembunuhan itu terjadi di mansion Jung sendiri, ironisnya di kamar pribadi Jung Yunho.

"Dokter Park akan segera datang sepuluh menit lagi. Dan dia menyuruhku untuk membersihkan lukamu terlebih dahulu." Sedikitpun Yunho tidak berniat membantah dengan keinginan sang istri.

Lelaki yang masih tergeletak di atas lantai itu mendengus. "Kau seperti kerbau jika menurut begitu saja dengan perintah istrimu."

Salah satu pengawal Yunho menendang pisau yang di gunakan lelaki itu untuk melukai Boss mereka beberapa saat lalu, kala tangan Lelaki itu diam diam berusaha meraihnya. Dua pengawal maju untuk menyeret Penyusup itu keluar.

"Bawa dia keruang bawah tanah, aku ingin berbicara denganya setelah Dokter memeriksa lukaku. Awasi dia."

Telapak tangan Yunho menekan luka pada bagian kiri perutnya lebih erat untuk menahan darah keluar lebih banyak. Ini hanya luka kecil, dirinya bahkan pernah memiliki luka lebih parah dari ini.

Kata kata itu ia bisikkan pada diri sendiri untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang entah kenapa melaju lebih cepat.

Kim Jaejoong.  
Adakah hubungan dengan pria bernama Kim Youngwoon?

Pria yang ia bunuh sebelas tahun lalu karena amarah masa muda yang membutakan dirinya setelah ia kehilangan ayah dan kakak di hari yang sama.

~TBC~

Ff gaje. Kkk

Adakah yang minat, tinggalkan jejak jika ada.

Galau galau...


	2. Chapter 1

**THE DARKNESS EYES**  
Sherry Kim

.

.

.

Red Castle.

Nama yang aneh untuk tempat yang di katakan semua orang _'berkelas'_ di seluruh Seoul.  
Tempat itu memang terlihat mewah di semua bagian gedung, anehnya tempat ini tidak mengijinkan bocah seumuran Kim Jaejoong masuk ke dalam.

Dalam otak kepala mungil bocah itu berpikir. Bagaimana bisa mereka mendirikan tempat seperti ini namun tidak boleh di kunjungi oleh Anak anak. Hanya mereka yang berpakaian rapi dengan dasi mengikat leher kerah kemeja, juga, wanita wanita cantik berbibir merah dengan gaun gaun pendek, bukan untuk menutupi melainkan membungkus tubuh kurus mereka. Benda berkilau indah menggantung di leher telinga serta pergelangan tangan mereka sewatu berpapasan dengan Jaejoong.

Wajah polos kumal Jaejoong dengan geryitan takut mendekati pengawal yang berjaga di sisi pintu utama gedung yang disebut semua orang dengan nama lain sebagai Cassino.

"Bolehkah Jongie masuk?" Mundur untuk bisa melihat wajah kedua penjaga itu yang menggeryit takut, Jaejoong menelan ludah susah payah mendapati mereka menggeleng serempak. Ia mengatakan kepada diri sendiri untuk jangan takut. Mama menunggu di rumah.

Mengumpulkan segenap keberanian ia kembali berkata. "Ibuku sakit parah, ayahku berada di dalam, aku harus mengatakan ini kepada papa agar kembali untuk menjenguknya."

Wajah kedua pria itu masih tetap menyeramkan, namun suara pria yang menjawab tidak setegas pria satunya. "Kami akan mengatakan itu kepadanya, siapa nama ayahmu, nak?"

Ia tidak bisa menyebutkan nama ayahnya, tidak bisa! Bahkan tidak kepada mereka. "Mama mengatakan tidak boleh mengatakan siapa nama ayahku kepada sembarang orang, beliau tidak suka orang orang mengetahui namanya." Kedua pengawal penjaga pintu itu menatap satu sama lain dan tetap tidak memberi ijin Jaejoong masuk.

Sebuah privasi! Tentu saja bukanlah hal baru di tempat yang jauh dari kata terhormat seperti tempat ini. Tapi tetap saja mereka tidak dapat mengijinkan Bocah di bawah umur masuk. "Kami minta maaf nak, tanpa adanya bukti jika ayahmu berada disini, kami tidak dapat membiarkanmu masuk."

"Kenapa?" Nada suara Jaejoong berubah putus asa. Tidak! Ia harus masuk untuk mencari ayahnya.

"Karena tempat ini tidak untuk Anak anak sepertimu, jadi kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk."

"Kalian bisa berpura pura tidak melihat Jongie," Bola mata sehitam malam jernih Jaejoong menatap salah satu pria itu penuh harap, "ijinkan Jongie masuk. Ku mohon paman."

"Tidak! Pergilah atau kami terpaksa harus berbuat jasar, pak polisi juga akan marah jika kami membiarkan anak di bawah umur masuk. Kau juga tidak ingin di penjara, bukan?"

Ancaman itu membuat bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu menjauh. Ia tidak mau di penjara. Tidak disaat ibunya sekarat membutuhkan Jaejoong ketika ayahnya tidak kembali selama berbulan bulan.

Jaejoong memicingkan mata untuk membiasakan kornea menatap sekeliling. Ruangan itu lebar namun gelap, hanya ada lampu menyorot langsung ke atas ring tanpa ada lambu lain untuk menerangi para penonton. Tempat itu sungguh bising. Penuh sesak dengan suara orang orang yang berteriak memberi semangat kepada kedua petarung mereka di atas ring. Ruangan yang sangat berbeda dengan ruangan lain yang di penuhi kursi dan botol botol minuman berbau aneh. Dan orang orang yang bergoyang dengan musik yang menyakiti telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong telah berhasil menyusup masuk meski harus menunggu dua jam sampai langit benar benar gelap dan pelayan yang mengangkut barang keluar masuk pintu belakang. Tidak mudah memang, namun ia berhasil.

Seharusnya Jaejoong tidak berada disini, tetapi ia harus menemui ayahnya. Ibunya sakit parah sedangkan ayahnya pergi entah kemana sejak berbulan bulan lalu. Sore itu ia mendengar kabar dari salah seorang kenalan ibunya bahwa mereka melihat ayahnya disini.

Jaejoong tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang di katakan orang itu, tetapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba melihat apakah benar pria yang orang itu katakan adalah ayahnya yang telah tiga bulan lamanya menghilang tanpa kabar.

Semenjak perusahaan ayahnya gulung tikar, keluarga Kim terpecah belah, kakak laki lakinya pergi entah kemana, begitu juga ayah mereka yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas apa yang menimpa keluarganya, terutama kepada keluarga yang tersisa. Termasuk istri pria itu dan putranya.

Ruangan lebar dengan banyaknya kursi yang di penuhi dengan penonton terasa sesak saat tubuh kecil Jaejoong menerobos keramaian untuk melihat sekeliling. Ia terus maju untuk dapat melihat wajah wajah orang orang yang berteriak, tidak ada ayahnya di antara pria pria itu. Tidak juga di bagian lain tempat luas itu sampai kedua mata bulat miliknya menatap kedua petarung yang berada di atas ring.

Ia hanya ingin memastikan, sesuai permintaan ibunya. Ia hanya akan melihat sebentar dan setelah itu pergi. Ayahnya tidak mungkin berada di tempat seperti ini! Di tempat orang orang pemalas itu bertaruh dan tertawa ketika melihat dua orang saling memukul sampai salah satu di antara mereka kalah.

Jaejoong memang masih kecil, namun ia tidak bodoh untuk menebak tempat apa yang ia lihat dan tempat apa yang ia masuki setelah berkeliling selama berjam jam untuk mencari ayahnya.

Setelah perjuangan panjang melewati sisi bangku dan orang orang yang berdiri untuk memberi semangat kedua petarung, Jaejoong menghela nafas saat kaki kecilnya berbalut sepatu menampak pada kekosongan di bangku depan. "Papa." Hanya itu yang bibir mungil itu ucapkan di saat melihat pria yang bernama Kim Youngwoon, ayahnya berdiri di atas ring dengan sarung tinju membungkus kedua tangan pria itu.

Mata bulat bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu mendelik kala seseorang yang menjadi lawan ayahnya menghantam perut ayah sampai pria berumur empat puluh tahun itu membungkuk menahan sakit.

Dari posisi Jaejoong yang berdiri di bangku penonton paling bawah ia dapat melihat Wajah kesakitan ayahnya itu dengan begitu jelas. Pertarungan terjadi dalam menit menit berikutnya dengan lebih menegangkan. Jaejoong hanya membeku melihat ayahnya dan pria asing itu saling memukul. Sudah berapa lama ayahnya disana? Satu jam, dua jam atau tiga jam, atau selama tiga bulan terakhir ini ayahnya bersembunyi di tempat ini?

Wajah itu tidak seperti wajah ayah yang terakhir kali Jaejoong lihat. Ayahnya adalah pria disiplin dalam segala hal, pria itu tidak!

Waktu seakan berhenti bergulir kala pria lain itu kebali mengatahkan tinju sampai tubuh Kim Youngwoon berbaring telentang, mata ayahnya tertutup untuk kemudian membuka mata dan melihat Jaejoong kecil berdiri membeku menatap lurus ke arahnya. Dari bola mata pria itu yang membesar Jaejoong dapat memastikan Kim Youngwoon melihatnya.

Dengan tubuh penuh lebam pria itu mencoba berdiri dengan sangat lamban. Jaejoong melihat pria itu tak berdaya. Sangat berbeda dengan sosok ayah yang selalu memberinya semangat dan tersenyum menghibur setiap kali dirinya bersedih.

Pria itu bukan Ayahnya, Kim Youngwoon bukanlah pria lemah bodoh yang akan meninggalkan keluarganya demi... demi apa? Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu kakaknya mengatakan mereka sudah miskin, harus pergi dari rumah keluarga Kim yang sudah mereka tempati sepanjang Jaejoong bisa mengingat. Kakaknya juga mengatakan mereka tidak bisa hidup seperti dulu lagi.

Akhirnya Jaejoong kecil mengerti, mereka bangkrut. Perusahaan ayahnya mengalami kerugian yang tidak mampu keluarga mereka tanggung. Untunglah ayahnya tidak meninggalkan utang, atau pria itu tidak ingin keluarganya tahu jika pria itu meninggalkan utang? Karena tidak sekalipun ada orang datang menagih utang kepada mereka.

Tangan mungil Jaejoong menggenggam erat ketika sekali lagi ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri, pria yang jauh lebih muda dari ayahnya itu menghantamkan tinju sampai ayahnya kembali terjatuh kengkurap. Benar benar jatuh sepenuhnya.

Kim Youngwoon tersenyum kearahnya sebelum pria itu menutup mata. Ayahnya terlihat lelah, mungkin dengan berpura pura tidur pertandingan akan usai dan sakit dan lebam itu akan membaik. Atau itulah yang Jaejoong pikirkan.

Jaejoong seakan tuli dengan suara seseorang yang menghitung angka mundur, ia tuli ketika peluit berbunyi dan teriakan kemenangan yang memekakan telinga dari para penonton memenuhi tempat gelap itu. Seluruh perhatianya tertuju pada pria yang terbaring di atas ring dan menutup mata.

Apakah Ayahnya tertidur karena lelah? Ataukah Ayah yang selalu menunjukan dirinya hebat itu malu karena membiarkan Jaejoong kecil melihat kelemahanya?

Yang Jaejoong tahu Ayahnya tidak juga bangkit sampai suara teriakan orang orang berhenti berteriak, wasit dan beberapa orang yang memakai seragam hitam putih itu mencoba membangunkan ayahnya. Tetapi Kim Youngwoon tidak juga bergerak, ayahnya juga tidak membuka mata untuk memastikan apakah Jaejoong masih berdiri disana melihat atau tidak.

Tentu saja! Jaejoong melihatnya. Ia melihat bagaimana wajah wajah pria berseragam itu mulai panik. Ia melihat mereka mengangkat tubuh lemas ayah yang selalu ia banggakan itu keluar ring untuk memasuki lorong menuju ruangan lain di ujung bangku penonton.

Sisa teriakan kemenangan itu masih ada saat Jaejoong kecil berbalik menjauh. Ia tidak menangis. Ayahnya selalu melarangnya meneteskan air mata karena dia seorang laki laki.

"Anak laki laki tidak boleh menangis hanya karena hal kecil." Itulah yang sering Ayahnya katakan saat pria itu menghibur Jaejoong.

Kaki kecil Jaejoong berjalan secepat langkah kecilnya mampu menjauh. Ia berhenti untuk menengok ke belakang. Teriakan itu masih ada dan ia melihat pria yang lebih muda dari ayahnya itu masih berada di atas ring. Bukan pria, melainkan seorang pemuda. Pemuda dengan tubuh berotot itu memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dari ayahnya, namun lebih kurus, pemuda itu masih terlihat marah dan seakan tidak menerima kemenangan yang ia peroleh. Pemuda itu terlihat berdebat dengan seseorang.

Seakan tahu dirinya di perhatikan, pemuda itu menatap ke arahnya. Jaejoong kecil berputar untuk menghindari mata Musang yang berwarna merah itu menatapnya tajam. Hanya sekilas karena ia tidak ingin berada di tempat ini lebih lama. Ibunya pasti sudah menunggu karena Jaejoong sudah meninggalkan kontrakan kecil mereka sejak pagi tadi.

Dan ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada ibunya sesampainya ia dirumah. Dan ia tidak suka berbohong, tidak bisa berbohong kepada ibunya. Tidak sekalipun.

.

.

.

Saat membuka mata hal pertama yang dilihat Jaejoong adalah kegelapan. Sepertinya ia kembali memimpikan kejadian yang sudah berlalu sepuluh tahun itu lagi.

Paru parunya terasa sesak untuk bernafas. Ia benci gelap, karena gelap membuatnya kesepian, ketakutan akan di hantui tangisan ibu sebelum meninggal.

Ia mengerjap. Kepalanya pening seperti baru saja mendapatkan pukulan hebat di sana. Nafasnya tercekat kala sakit menyerang saat ia mencoba kembali bergerak.

Mencoba mengumpulkan kembali memori. Akhirnya Jaejoong ingat, ia gagal membunuh pemimpin Wolfes. Penjahat itu masih hidup, sialnya luka yang pria itu alami tidak lebih hanya goresan pisau karena sungguh, ia terlalu bodoh dengan menuggu Jung Yunho masuk kedalam dan menyadari keberadaanya di kamar pria itu. Seharusnya Jaejoong menyerang pria itu tepat ketika pintu tertutup di belakangnya.

Jaejoong tidak menyangka dirinya gagal membunuh pemimpin wolfes padahal ia sudah merencanakan ini selama bertahun tahun. Bodoh.

Jung Yunho sialan itu benar tentang dirinya, ia terlalu muda sepuluh tahun untuk membunuh pria itu.

Sial, ia sudah yakin dapat melakukan hal itu dalam satu kali tusukan, di dada, tepat di jantung. Bertahun tahun ia menyusun siasat dan berlarih, andai saja pria itu tidak berbalik secepat itu dan membuat seranganya meleset jauh dari apa yang ia incar.

Hanya sekali, ia menyakinkan diri sendiri sebelum bertindak. Kesempatan menyerang hanya sekali dan inilah yang ia tunggu tunggu selama sepuluh tahun terakhir untuk membunuh pria itu. Jaejoong bahkan rela menyamar menjadi pelayan di White House selama seminggu untuk mendekati Jung Yunho dan membunuh jika memiliki kesempatan.

Jika saja Jung Yunho berada di White House sejak hari pertama ia disana ia tidak akan menunggu terlalu lama. Sialnya, Jung Yunho sibuk dengan Cassino yang pria itu bangun di Macao. Dan Jaejoong harus menunggu seminggu lamanya sampai kesempatan ini datang dan akhirnya ia gagal.

 _Kegalan ini bukan akhir dari segalanya_. Jaejoong meyakinkan diri. Ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk membunuh pemimpin mereka sampai detik dimana jantunnya sendiri berhenti berdetak meski sekarang harapan itu semakin menipis.

Masih mampu menghirup nafas sampai saat ini adalah sebuah anugerah Tuhan, mukjizat besar. Karena Jung Yunho yang ia tahu sudah pasti akan membunuh lawanya tak peduli siapapun dia.

"Siapa kau Kim Jaejoong?"

Suara itu menarik Jaejoong dari lamunan. Jaejoong melamun sampai tidak mendengar suara derit pintu ruang bawah tanah, suara derap langkah pria itu yang menggema di ruang sempit ini.

Mencoba duduk meski susah dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat di belakang tubuhnya, Jaejoong tidak akan menunjukan kekalahanya kepada bajingan itu.

Tubuh jangkung pria itu terhalang oleh kegelapan di sebagian ruangan, bayangan gelap mendekat ke tempat dimana Jaejoong tersungkur.  
"Nama pria yang kau sebutkan tadi, aku mengingatnya sekarang. Pria tua yang mencari uang dengan menjadikan dirinya sasak petarung lain. Kebetulan akulah yang yang menyewa tubuhnya untuk yang terakhir kali."

"Bajingan kau, ayahku tidak mungkin melakukan pekerjaan keji seperti itu." Meski dengan susah payah, Jaejoong berhasil duduk. Rasa nyeri di tubuhnya tidaklah seberapa di banding penyesalan yang ia rasakan karena tidak bisa membunuh pria yang saat ini berdiri di hadapanya dan melontarkan tuduhan keji kepada almarhum ayah, ayah yang sangat ia banggakan.

' _Setidaknya sampai ayah meninggalkan keluarganya karena bangkrut.'_ Jaejoong tidak mengatakan itu. Tidak karena hanya akan membuat tuduhan yang di lontarkan penjahat itu terdengar meyakinkan.

Yunho menatap penuh intimindasi kearah pemuda itu. Ya, seorang pemuda di awal dua puluh tahun yang jauh lebih mungil dari yang ia kira sebelumnya. "Jika kau mengatakan siapa yang mengirimmu, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk tidak membunuhmu."

Penawaran yang tidak akan membuahkan hasil apapun. Jaejoong tertawa serak. "Itu tidak menjamin kau tidak akan membunuhku di kesempatan lain."

Kata _'lain kali'_ menandakan bahwa pemuda itu berniat melukainya di lain kesempatan. "Kau tidak patah semangat, rupanya." Ruangan bawah tanah kembali hening, hanya ada suara langkah sepatu pemimpin Wolves teredam karpet kumal yang menggema.

Meskipun ruang bawah tanah ini adalah penjara. Namun tempat itu terlihat bersih dan tidak ada noda darah ataupun bau busuk seperti yang Jaejoong bayangkan sebelum memasuki tempat ini. Ruangan juga hangat dengan lampu penerangan di tangga menuju bawah tanah dan bagian luar penjara. Hanya di dalam sel yang berbeda, dingin dan gelap.

"Kau paham sedang berurusan dengan siapa anak muda?"

"Jika dapat, aku tidak ingin mengenalmu, tetapi melihat kematian ayahku yang kau bunuh di depan mataku sendiri, memaksaku untuk tidak melupakan wajahmu yang menjijikan itu. Bangsat." Jaejoong berhasil bangun ia melempar tubuhnua sendiri kearah Yunho.

Dengan mudah, Yunho menangkap tubuh Jaejoong dan mendorongnya kearah pengawalnya. "Kau harus belajar untuk menilai lawan sebelum menyerang," Maju selangkah lagi, cengkraman tangan pria itu meremas dagu Jaejoong sedikit lebih keras.

Jaejoong merintih. Ia tidak boleh menyerah. Ini tidaklah seberapa di banding luka yang ia alami selama sepuluh tahun ini, semenjak kepergian ayahnya. "Kau bajingan. Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu." Entah bagaimana ia berhasi menendang pemimpin mereka meski Jaejoong harus rela mendapat pukulan balik dari beberapa pengawal yang setia menahan tubuh Jaejoong.

Cukup sudah Yunho bersabar dengan pemuda ini. Ia berbaik hati memberinya kesempatan tetapi pemuda itu menjadi besar kepala karenanya. "Tadinya aku berpikir untuk memberimu kesempatan, karena kemungkinan besar kau salah paham atas kematian ayahmu."

Yunho mundur saat Jaejoong kembali mengayunkan tubuh untuk menyerang. Pemuda yang tangguh, meski dalam keadaan terikat dan terluka masih berniat menyerang. "Aku tidak mungkin salah. Kau pembuh ayah."

Menghela nafas Yunho menjawab lantang. "Aku akui aku memang memukulnya sampai pingsan, dalam perjalanan kerumah sakit ayahmu sempat sadarkan diri, tetapi beliau meninggal pada akhirnya." Kata itu terucap tanpa adanya nada penyesalan yang membuat amarah Jaejoong kembali tersulut.

"Kau benar benar tidak berperasaan."

"Terima kasih kau mengingatkan aku tentang itu." Melambaikan tangan untuk menyuruh pengawal melepaskan Jaejoong. Yunho melangkah maju. "Kami sudah menandatangani sebuah perjanjian sebelumnya, perjanjian yang... aku pikir, ayahmu tidak ingin kau atau keluargamu mengetahuinya." Jaejoong tidak ingin percaya, tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan semuanya.

"Apa itu? Jika aku tahu kau mengarang semua ini untuk menjelekkan nama ayahku, aku bersumpah... aku bersumpah akan membawamu mati bersamaku." Yunho tidak meragukan itu jika di tilik dari wajah pemuda itu yang merah padam.

Hanya saja ia tidak ingin mengatakan ' _hal seperti ini sudah umum baginya_.' "Aku tidak menyimpan hukti itu." Semangat Jaejoong kembali muncul, pria itu pasti berbohong.

"Kau bisa mendatangi tempat di mana ayahmu menandatangi pekerjaan itu, Red Castle. Bisa aku jamin mereka masih menyimpan dokumen perjanjian itu. Tempat itu tempat legal, mereka tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang akan merugikan bisnis mereka jika tidak menyimpan dokument tersebut."

"Kau akan membebaskanku?"

"Terpaksa, asalkan kau berjanji untuk tidak melukaiku."

"Jika kau berbohong. Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Sepertinya kau lebih suka mati dan aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu jika saja tuduhan konyol tentang aku membunuh ayahmu membuatku muak." Meraih pistol di sela kemeja ia menarik pelatuk. "Tapi aku membenci ketidak jujuran sebesar aku membenci fitnah. Aku memang pembunuh kejam, tidak berperasaan dan bajingan. Tetapi aku tidak pernah berbohong." Bentak Yunho.

Doe Jaejoong membulat melihat moncong pistol berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Mr. Jung."

Terdengar suara kepala pelayan dari balik pintu ruang bawah tanah sebelum pintu di buka.

"Maaf mengganggu Anda. Dokter Park ingin bicara dengan Anda."

Dokter pribadi keluarga Jung memasuki ruangan setelah kepala pelayan itu minggir memberi jalan. "Saya menemukan sesuatu pada pisau itu." Dokter tersebut menatap Jaejoong sebelum kembali menatap Yunho. "Saya rasa Anda ingin mengetahuinya."

Yunho mengangguk, memberi petunjuk agar Dokter tersebut berbicara. Berjalan kearah kursi yang sudah di siapkan pengawal ia menyimpan kembali pistol kedalam saku jas dan Jaejoong bernafas lega karena hal itu.

"Apa yang kau temukan Dokter Park?"

"Sebuah nama pada pisau itu, seperti yang sudah saya duga."

Mengambil pisau dari tangan Dokter, Yunho meneliti setiap sisi pisau dan terpatri sebuah nama disana. "Kim Youngwoon. Ternyata benar dia ayahmu." Tatapan dingin pemimpin wolves melirik Jaejoong.

"Dia ayahku, pria yang kau bunuh sepuluh tahun lalu, kau tidak perlu meragukan hal itu." Ujar Jaejoong sama dinginya dengan suara pemimpin Wolfes.

"Dan kau kim Jaejoong, benarkan kau putra Kim Youngwoon, atau hanya penjahat yang menggunakan nama bocah itu demi membunuhku?"

"Aku yakinkan kau, aku adalah Kim Jaejoong." Suara dingin dan kasar itu menarik Yunho untuk menatap mata bulat tajam yang ia ingat pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Seperti yang di katakan pemuda itu, sepuluh tahun lalu di antara puluhan manusia berpakaian hitam menangis untuk mengantar kepergian seorang Lelaki yang telah ia bunuh. Pria pertama yang mati di tanganya dan lelaki itulah yang menghantui dirinya selama ini.

Rasa bersalah karena membunuh seorang ayah yang bekerja untuk menghidupi keluarganya dengan cara yang tidak pernah yunho pikirkan. Andai pria itu bukanlah pria pertama yang ia bunuh, mungkin dirinya tidak akan menanggung dosa dan rasa bersalah karena membunuh adalah hal yang sangat lumrah baginya, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Membunuh atau di bunuh. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

 _"Kim Jaejoong."_ Ia ingat!

Yunho pernah melihat bocah berumur sepuluh tahun yang berdiri di sisi makam ayahnya tanpa ada air mata di wajah bocah itu. Ia melihat tekat pada bocah itu yang tidak dapat ia baca dengan jelas.

Kim Jaejoong tidak menangis, bocah itu tetap menunjukkan wajah datar meskipun ayahnya meninggal dan ibunya menangis histeris di sisinya. Seorang putra yang sekarang telah tumbuh dengan sangat sempurna.

'Kim Jaejoong' Alasan mengapa Yunho mengharuskan semua pelayan di White House bermarga Kim.

-TBC-

Yuhu... Spada *gdubrak.

Adakah yang menanti ff ini.  
~nyengir~

Seperti biasa menerima kritik saran yang membangun, asalkan masih berhubungan dengan ff Sherry ini.

Terima kasih yang sudah ngasih kritin saran dan juga kesalahan typo dan memberi masukan. ~Bow~  
Khususnya yang ngasih vote.  
-Cium jauh- (^_-)


	3. Chapter 2

**THE DRAKNESS EYES**  
Sherry Kim  
..

.

..

"Anda memanggil saya Sir?"  
Kim Jong Kook membungkuk sekali lagi.

Kursi kebesaran Jung Yunho berputar agar dapat menatap kepala pelayan White House. "Berapa lama kau bekerja padaku Joong Kook?"

"Sembilan tahun sir."

"Dan kau masih meragukanku?"

"Tidak!" Jawaban itu terlontar begitu cepat dari mulut Joong Kook, dan Yunho memang tidak meragukan kesetiaan pria itu sedikitpun.

Yunho menyandarkan kedua siku di atas meja kerja dan menyatukan kedua tangan di bawah dagu. "Kau tahu kenapa aku menerimamu bekerja untukku bukan?"

"Ya sir." Tanpa ragu Kim Jong Kook menjawab lagi. Ia ingat pertama kali dirinya berhadapan dengan pemimpin wolfes sembilan tahun lalu. Saat itu dirinya memiliki niat yang sama dengan Jaejoong, balas dendam.

Ayah Jong Kook adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Kim selama puluhan tahun. Beliau mengabdi kepada kekuarga itu sebelum Jong Kook lahir sampai ayahnya meninggal beberapa tahun silam. Dan ia tahu lebih banyak seluk beluk keluarga Kim melebihi Jaejoong sendiri.

"Kau membiarkan pemuda itu masuk bukan?"

Jong Kook tahu, tidak ada gunanya berbohong karena Yunho akan mengetahui kenyataan itu cepat atau lambat. "Ya, sir. Saya benar benar minta maaf karena tidak dapat meyakinkan tuan muda... Maksud saya Kim Jaejoong," ia meralat "bahwa anda tidak berniat membunuh ayahnya." Kim Jong Kook tahu, meskipun Yunho orang yang kejam tapi pria itu adil dalam segala hal. Yunho akan menyelidik kesalahan anak buahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menghakimi serta menjatuhkan hukuman kepada anak buahnya.

Tentang hal itu, Jong Koong salut karena Jung Yunho tidak sembarangan menghakimi orang lain meskipun tidak akan ada orang yang memprotes jika pemimpin wolfes melakukannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan tentang surat itu kepadanya."

Pria dengan tubuh berorot itu terdiam sebelum menjawab. " Saya sudah memberitahunya. Jaejoong tidak percaya dan mengatakan bahwa saya penghianat karena memihak kepada Anda."

Musang Yunho mengamati Jong Kook dengan seksama. Kepala pelayannya itu berkata jujur dan ia seharusnya sudah menduga bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan percaya tentang surat perjanjian yang sudah ia dan ayah pemuda itu tanda tangani.

Awal mula ia melihat Jong Kook sembilan tahun lalu ia mengenalinya sebagai sahabat putra Kim Youngwoon. Yunho pernah melihat Jong Kook dan menyelidiki semuanya seluk beluk keluarga Kim setelah Kim Yongwoon meninggal, bahkan putra pertama keluarga Kim. Ia tahu Jong Kook bekerja kepadanya hanya untuk balas dendam, sama seperti Jaejoong yang datang untuk membalas dendam.

Sayangnya Jaejoong lebih bodoh karena tidak mempercayai apa yang di katakan Jong Kook. "Kau mengatakan apa padanya? Semuanya?"

Jong Kook menggeleng. "Bahwa Mr. Kim rela menjadi lawan Anda di atas ring dan jika beliau meninggal Anda akan melunasi semua hutang hutang beliau." Jawaban itu terdengar lancar. Jong Kook sendiri terkejut saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Mr. Kim yang ia banggakan bisa memiki utang sebanyak itu.

Selama ini perusahaan Mr. Kim baik baik saja di bawah kepemimpinan beliau. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa perusahaan itu sudah lama bangkrut dan utang sana sini untuk melunasi utang utang sebelumnya. Dan ironisnya pria malang itu pergi tanpa meninggalkan bakar bagi kekuarga sampai beliau meninggal. Dan masa lalu kelam tentang dirinya dan utang beliau terkubur berasama Mr. Kim. Meninggalkan dendam membara kepada mereka yang menyayangi Kim Youngwoon dan berusaha membalas dendam.

"Atas nama Tuan muda Jaejoong saya minta maaf. Saya hanya berharap Anda bersedia membebaskan Jaejoong."

"Dan membiarkan dia kembali mencoba untuk membunuhku." Jawab Yunho marah. Ia ingat dengan jelas dendam Jaejoon dan kata kata pemuda itu beberapa saat lalu. "Dia pemuda pendendam yang menakutkan."

Jong Kook menahan nafas sejenak sebelum menghembuskanya perlahan. "Saya berjanji akan meyakinkan Jaejoong dan memberitahu semuanya."

Kepala pelayannya itu tahu benar tentang rasa bersalah yang Yunho rasakan atas kematian Kim Yongwoon, dan sekarang ia menggunakan itu sebagai senjata untuk menyelamatkan putranya. "Saya berjanji demi nyawa saya sendiri akan meyakinkan Jaejoong. Jika ia masih mencoba melukai anda, saya rela mati!"

Alis Yunho mengeryit. Ia tidak menginginkan kematian kepala pelayan yang setia itu mati, ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang tertunda selama sepuluh tahun ini sesegera mungkin dan selesai. Ia lelah dan tidak ingin berurusan dengan pemuda yang seharusnya ia singkirkan sepuluh tahun silam itu.

Singkirkan dalam arti dari kepalanya yang rapi, rasa bersalah karena utang kepada ayah pemuda itu menghantui Yunho. Ia berjanji akan menyerahkan surat rumah keluarga Kim sebagai bayaran terakhir dan semua beres. Sayangnya, semua itu harus tertunda selama sepuluh tahun karena putra Kim Yongwoon menghilang bagai di telan bumi setelah pemakaman pria itu usai yang di susul pemakaman istrinya.

Yunho mencari, terus mencari agar segera dapat membayar utangnya sendiri dan bebas dari rasa bersalah. Sampai ia mengerjakan seluruh pelayan bermarha Kim di rumah utama White House. Berharap suatu hari pemuda malang itu datang untuk entah alasan apapun kepadanya.

Dan sekarang, disaat Yunho sudah putus asa dan berpikir pemuda itu telah mati, Kim Jaejoong datang di saat yang tak terduga. Di saat dirinya beranggapan pemuda itu tidak akan pernah mencarinya lagi dan muncul seperti hantu yang ingin balas dendam.

Sekarang tidak ada pilihan lain selain memberi kepala pelayanya kesempatan terakhir. "Akan ku bebaskan dia, dan bawalah pemuda itu ke Red castle untuk bertemu dengan pemilik tempat itu. Dan tentang surat rumah itu, aku sendiri yang akan memberikanya kepada Jaejoong setelah pemuda itu lebih tenang dan memutuskan untuk tidak balas dendam."

"Baik sir. Terima kasih karena Anda bersedia membebaskan Jaejoong."

Yunho memanggil kepala pelayan itu sebelum Jong Kook berbalik. "Bukan hanya nyawamu yang akan melayang jika kau tidak berhasil meyakinkan Jaejoong, istrimu, putramu bahkan Jaejoong akan menyusulmu kalau kau gagal."

Itu bukanlah sekedar ancaman, Yunho akan melakukanya dengan mudah. Jong Kook mengenal baik pemimpin mereka untuk melakukan apa yang telah ia katakan. Dan ia hanya memiliki satu kali kesempatan.

.

.

"Appa." Jung Changmin melongok ke dalam ruang kerja ayahnya ragu ragu usai kepala pelayan keluar dari sana beberapa menit lalu. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Yunho menutup kembali leptop yang baru saja ia buka untuk memusatkan perhatian kepada putranya. "Kemarilah, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

"Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku selain Kyuhyun dan Minho." Changmin melenggang masuk untuk berdiri di depan meja. "Dimana Mommy, aku tidak melihatnya di mana mana?"

"Keluar, dia mengatakan ada urusan di butiknya. Ada apa dengan teman temanmu?"

Changmin mengikat tangan di depan dada, menatap tajam pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Aku mendengar Appa terluka." Ia mengangguk ke arah perut ayahnya yang tertutup kemeja.

Tangan Yunho menyentuh luka itu tanpa ia sadari dan tersenyum. "Hanya goresan ringan. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa teman temanmu tidak ingin berteman denganmu?"

Mengedikan bahu, Changmin duduk santai di kursi seberang meja. "Mereka bilang ayahku mafia. Dan mereka takut aku akan menggorok leher mereka jika aku sedang marah."

Yunho tertawa mendengar keluhan putra yang berusia lima belas tahun ini. Terkadang Changmin memang manja dan suka mengeluh meskipun putranya itu sudah berumur lima belas tahun dan memiliki tinggi tubuh hampir sama denganya.

Hilang sudah uneg uneg yang ingin Changmin sampaikan. "Pengawal bilang Jaejoong Hyung yang melakukan penyerangan kepada appa." Pemuda itu mendengus tidak sopan. "Aku tidak percaya Jongie Hyung melakukan itu."

Alis Yunho menggeryit mendengar nama panggilan itu. "Jongie?"

Kepala Changmin mengangguk angguk dan tersenyum lebar sampai giginya yang rapi terlihat. "Ya, Jongie Hyung. Dia baik, manis sedikit cantik malah meski dia pendiam waktu aku menggodanya untuk pertama kali tapi lama kelamaan Jongie Hyung kebal dengan godaanku dan tersenyum saat aku goda, oh senyumanya sangat manis seperti gula gula." Mata bambi putranya itu berbinar binar saat mengatakanya.

Sepertinya putranya itu memiliki hubungan dekat kepada para pelayan. Atau memang hanya kepada Jaejoong seorang. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu Minnie... "

"... Jangan bergaul dengan pelayan, pengawal atau siapapun tanpa pengawasan Appa atau orang kepercayaan Appa karena bisa saja mereka akan membunuh Minnie." Changmin menyelesaikan ucapan ayahnya. Ia sudah cukup sering mendengar kata kata itu sampai hapal setiap baitnya. "Tapi Jaejoong Hyung berbeda."

"Itu pula yang kau katakan kepada semua orang yang kau ganggu."

"Teman temanku tidak suka aku ganggu, aku benci sekolah itu. Ya Tuhan, Appa aku seperti di penjara di sana." ujar Changmin histeris. Membayangkan peraturan dan tata krama sekolah Dongbang.

"Karena itulah Appa menyekolahkanmu di sana. Demi keselamatanmu karena di sana kau akan aman dengan pengawasan ketat petugas sekolah." ujar Yunho menjelaskan. "Dan berhenti mengganggu pelayan atau siapapun di rumah ini."

Dengan wajah ngeri Changmin berkata. "Ya Tuhan, aku tidak sejahat itu dengan menggangu mereka. Aku tidak akan membunuh mereka, aku hanya butuh banyak teman Appa."

Yunho menyerah. Changmin terlalu mirip dengan Jung Il Woo, kakak Yunho. Selalu bertindak semaunya tanpa mempedulikan keselamatanya sendiri dan suka menggoda orang lain.

"Ngomong ngomong dimana Jongie hyung?"

"Berjanjilah padaku, untuk menjauhi ruang bawah tanah."

"Jaejoong Hyung di sana?"

"Ya."

"Tidak!"

"Apa?" Yunho menatap putranya.

Mengedik bahu acuh, Changmin menambahkan. "Aku berniat mengunjunginya, dia berjanji akan mengajariku menggunakan pedang." Changmin bangkit dan berlari pergi. Yunho kembali memanggil putranya yang di indahkan putranya itu.

"Aku tidak akan membahayakan nyawaku sendiri aku janji." Seru pemuda itu dari balik pintu.

Yunho mendesah. Ia menghawatirkan keselamatan Changmin dan pemuda itu hanya menggapnya angin lalu. Beruntung ia sudah mengambil semua senjata yang di simpan oleh Jaejoong.

..

.

..

Terdengar langkah kaki menggema di ruang bawah tanah saat seseorang berjalan menuruni tangga. Jaejoong mengeser tubuhnya kebelakang , duduk ke tempat gelap saat mendengar gemerincing kunci pintu.

Pintu terbuka, ia sudah akan siap menerjang siapapun itu sampai suara pemuda membuatnya menarik diri.

"Hyung, apa kau masih hidup?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Jaejoong melongo.

"Changmin," Jaejoong maju ke tempat yang lebih terang. "Apa yang kau lajukan disini?"

"Sambutan yang menyenangkan, kau akan menerjangku." Memberi isyarat kepada pengawal untuk mundur. Changmin membanting pintu di depan wajah mereka dan berteriak melalui lubang besar tepat di depan wajahnya. "Jangan ganggu kami. Kami sedang rapat." Berbalik kearah Jaejoong. Ia berkacak pinggang. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menyakiti ayahku?"

Melempar diri ketumpukan selimut, Jaejoong mencoba membuat dirinya nyaman dengan keadaan tangan di borgol. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku memang menyakitinya."

"Aku tidak melihat apapun. Aku di sekolah." Ia memberenggut dan duduk di sisi ranjang keras di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau menginginkan nyawa ayahku, setelah kau menjadi temanku."

"Aku bukan temanmu, aku tidak berteman dengan anak kecil, apalagi anak dari pembunuh ayahku."

"Kau tahu, menjadi temanku adalah sebuah kebanggaan."

Memutar bola mata jengah Jaejoong, memunggungi Changmin. "Tidak! Terima kasih sekarang pergilah, kau tidak di terima di sini."

Tidak ada jawaban atau perdebatan lain. Sungguh bukan khas seorang Jung Changmin yang sering mengganggunya selama seminggu terakhir ini.

Akhirnya Jaejoong berbalik menghadap Changmin. "Aku bilang pergi."

Pemuda itu hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan mata bambinya yang bening. Changmin menunduk dan berkata. "Jika aku mengatakan sebuah rahasia, apakah kau mau berteman denganku." Ada nada terluka dari suara Changmin yang membuat hati Jaejoong tergugah.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh berteman dengan putra dari pembunuh ayahnya. Terlebih bocah itu lebih muda lima tahun darinya. Semua akan sia sia karena Changmin akan membencinya jika suatu hari nanti ia membunuh ayah pemuda itu.

"Aku bukan putra Appa." lirih Changmin.

Doe Jaejoong mengerjap. "Kau, apa?"

"Yunho Appa adalah pamanku. Appaku bernama Jung Il Woo. Kakak Yunho Appa."

Tidak heran perbedaan usia Yunho dan Changmin hanya tujuh belas tahun. Jaejoong pikir Yunho bajingan yang menghamili seorang wanita dan mau tak mau menikahi wanita itu.

"Mommy menikah dengan Yunho Appa hanya untuk memberiku sosok seorang ayah. Mereka tidak akan mengerti meskipun mereka menikah aku tetap menganggap Yunho Appa adalah pamanku, karena dia adalah pamanku. Meskipun aku sangat dekat denganya, itu karena aku menganggap dia temanku, tidak lebih."

Jaejoong menunggu pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengatakan itu hanya gurauan. Tapi mata itu berkaca kaca. "Jadi, kau mau berteman denganku, bukan?"

Butuh waktu bagi Jaejoong untuk berpikir. "Tidak!"

Mengeram marah Changmin berkata dengan keras. "Kenapa? Aku sudah memberitahumu rahasia keluargaku."

"Karena itu tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa Yunho telah membunuh ayahku."

"Kapan?" Jaejoong mengerjab. "Kapan tepatnya Appa membunuh ayahmu?"

"Sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Kau bercanda, Appa baru sepuluh tahun menjadi pemimpin wolfes. Tepatnya setelah ayah kandungku meninggal dunia. Mommy bilang satu tahun sesudahnya appa baru di percaya untuk memimpin wolfes yang sesungguhnya."

Apa pemuda itu bodoh. "Ayahmu bisa saja membunuh ayahku debelum jadi pemimpin."

Benar juga. Alasan yang masuk akal. Pikir Changmin.  
"Kita berteman sekarang?"

"Tidak!"

"Aku akan membantumu keluar dari sini jika kau mau menjadi temanku."

"Kenapa kau begitu memaksa untuk jadi temanku?"

"Tidak ada alasan, hanya ingin." ia bersikeras.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki teman di sekolahan."

"Tidak." Jawaban polos Changmin membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda selucu Changmin tidak memiliki teman.

Dulu, Jaejoong memiliki banyak teman di sekolah. Sampai keluarganya bangkrut dan ia tidak bisa sekolah lagi di tempat itu karena kekurangan biaya. Sejak umur sebelas tahun Jaejoong sudah terbiasa hidup kesepian, itulah sebabnya ia lupa bagaimana rasanya bahagia, apalagi yang namanya keluarga.

Hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya ia hidup dari belas kasih orang orang agar ia bisa bersekolah. Itupun di tempat yang tidak patut di namakan sekolahan. Karena hanya ada dua guru tua dan anak anak tidak mampulah yang bersekolah disana.

"Tetap saja. Aku tidak bisa berteman denganmu." Karena jika mereka berteman, ia tidak mungkin membunuh ayah dari temanya, bukan!

Menghela napas dalam, Jaejoong melirik ke arah pintu. Ia tahu ada seseorang lain berdiri di sana mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, Jaejoong tahu tidak ada penjaga sebelumnya yang di tugaskan berada di balik pintu itu untuk memastikan ia akan tetap di sana.

Pintu berayun terbuka. Kim Jong Kook berdiri di sana dengan wajah tenang seorang kepala pekayan. "Mr. Jung mengatakaan akan melepaskan Anda tuan muda, dengan satu syarat Anda harus ikut dengan saya ke suatu tempat."

"Jika saya menolak?" Jaejoong melirik ke balik punggung pria itu tapi pria yang ia maksud tidak ada di sana. _Pecundang._

"Saya mengira Anda tidak suka dengan pilihan ini, berarti Anda akan tetap berada di sini." Jong Kook membungkuk bersiap undur diri. Jaejoong berteriak

"Baiklah." Pemuda itu menggeram marah.

Changmin berdiri dengan tiba tiba. "Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tidak!" Jaejoong dan Jong Kook berteriak di waktu bersamaan.

-TBC-

Seperti biasa menerima kritik saran yang membangun, asalkan masih berhubungan dengan ff Sherry yang aneh ini. *Pizz

Terima kasih yang sudah ngasih tahu kesalahan typo dan memberi masukan demi kemajuan tulisan saya. ~Bow~

 **INFO : Buka Po.**  
 **FF BOLERO -Love in the past-**

 **Harga 75.000**  
 **Jika berminat hubungi saya lewat Fb line atau di sini juga boleh. (^_-)**

 **Fb : Sherry kim** **Line : ziyakjjlover**


	4. Chapter 3

**THE DRAKNESS AYES**  
Sherry Kim  
.

.

.

Angin malam menyibakan poni Jaejoong saat pemuda itu melompat turun dari mobil hitam yang berhenti di sisi jalan, Red Castle. Meskipun tempat itu sudah puluhan tahun berdiri di sana, bangunan serta hal lainnya masih terawat dengan baik sampai tidak terlihat ada sedikitpun tanda yang menunjukan tempat itu cukup tua.

Jaejoong menatap bangunan itu dengan berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk. Dulu ia pernah datang ketempat ini dan sekarang ia datang kembali dengan alasan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan alasan sepuluh tahun silam. Mencari suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan ayahnya.

"Mr. Jung sudah bicara dengan manager tempat ini. Beliau akan menunjukan surat perjanjian itu kepadamu." Jong Kook berdiri di sisi Jaejoong, menunggu pemuda itu melangkah maju. Pria itu paham bahwa Jaejoong tidak dapat menerima alasan kenapa dan mengapa ayahnya sampai menjual diri ke tempat mengerikan seperti Red Castle. Jong Kook juga merasakan hal yang sama saat mengetahui kenyataan yang mengejutkan ini.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Pandanganya tertuju ke pintu besar ganda casino yang terang oleh lambu kelap kelip berwarna warni, di mana kenangan itu kembali berkelebat di depan matanya tentang bagaimana ayahnya meninggal, lalu teriakan semua orang kembali ia dengar dengan lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

Mata Jaejoong tertutup untuk menghilangkan bayangan serta teriakan tersebut. _Ini hanya mimpi, mimpi. Ayahnya tidak mungkin berada di sini._ Kata itu menjadi penopang saat Jaejoong kecil berjalan dengan keyakinan yang semakin menipis ia mencari ayahnya dulu.

"Jae, kau tidak apa apa?"

Butuh waktu bagi Jaejoong untuk tenang, ia berusaha menghilangkan bayangan gelap itu dari kepalanya. Lalu ia mencoba tersenyum namun gagal dan hanya mengangguk lemah. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku Hyung. Entah mengapa aku merasa takut jika apa yang kau katakan itu benar."

Jong Kook merangkul bahu Jaejoong dan menepuk keras bahu pria muda itu, memberi semangat sebelum menyeret pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu masuk. "Kita sudah saling mengenal dan berteman sejak kau lahir. Aku senang bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk membantumu meskipun ini bukanlah bantuan yang pernah kau harapkan."

Mereka tahu itu. Terlalu banyak hal yang ayah Jaejoong sembunyikan dari keluarganya dan di bawa ke liang kubur bersama tubuh dingin Mr. Kim. Bahkan tentang utang itu.

Jaejoong tidak mempercayai ayah yang selalu ia banggakan serta baik, ramah dan dermawan itu berhutang begitu banyak. Pasti ada suatu kesalah pahaman di sini. Dan ia ingin mencari tahu.

Hanya satu hal yang bisa memastikan semuanya, surat perjanjian yang Yunho maksud. Jika perlu Jaejoong akan mendatangi bank, rentenir atau siapapun yang dulu bersedia memberi utang kepada ayahnya, lalu ia akan ... akan... apa?

Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bagaimana jika benar ayahnya memiliki tumpukan utang? Bagaimana jika apa yang ia takutkan itu benar? Dan bagaimana jika ... Jaejoong tidak berani membayangkan ataupun bertanya meski pada diri sendiri.

Berapa banyak uang yang ayahnya pinjang, jika itu memang benar?

Kim Joong Kook menyentuh bahu Jaejoog, menyadarka pemuda itu dari lamunanya. Jaejoong menatap ke depan, memasuki lorong gelap. Tidak butuh waktu lima menit bagi Jaejoong untuk menemukan manager Red castle yang ternyata sudah menunggu mereka di ruang kerja pria itu. Seorang pria tinggi tampan yang menyambutnya dengan hangat, kalau boleh jujur terlalu hangat malah.

Jaejoong tidak perlu menjelaskan apa tujuan mereka datang ketempat itu, karena surat perjanjian sudah menunggunya di atas meja. Surat itu asli dan Jaejoong tidak meragukan tanda tangan yang ia kenali bahkan dengan setempel nama ayahnya yang tertera jelas di sana usai ia memeriksa kertas itu dengan sangat teliti.

Ia tidak berani membaca apapun yang tertulis di sana selain melihat nama ayahnya tertera jelas di sudur kiri bawah. Ia tidak siap, tidak akan pernah siap karena ia takut semua itu benar. Lalu dendam yang selama ini ia tanam akan sia sia belaka. Amarah ambisi serta perasaan benci ini hanya akan membuat dirinya semakin lemah. Kemungkinan Jaejoong akan membenci ayahnya semakin besar, ia akan semakin membenci pria itu karena mengabaikan keluarganya sampai ibunya yang malang itu meninggal. Serta mengabaikan Jaejoong yang hidup dalam dendam yang tak seharusnya

"Bolehkah aku memilikinya." Satu satunya pengingat tentang masa lalu buruk tenyang ayah. Pikirnya hampa.

Sepertinya manager tersebut sudah dapat menebak keinginan  
Jaejoong sebelumnya karena pria itu mengangguk mantap. "Tentu! Kami masih memiliki satu lagi salinan untuk berjaga-jaga."

Mereka berpamitan. Jaejoong tidak ingin berlama lama di sana karena entah mengapa ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya merinding dengan perut melilit dan mual. Keduanya berhenti di lorong panjang menuju tempat pertandingan tinju bebas. Terdengar teriakan saat pintu terbuka dan hilang saat pintu berayun tertutup di depan sana.

"Tempat ini menakjubkan. Kedap suara." Jong Kook berkata. Pria itu terlihat mengagumi tempat itu dengan sorot mata kagum dan benci. Perpaduan yang aneh untuk Jaejoong temukan.

"Aku masih ingin di sini Hyung, kau pulanglah." Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu ganda, tepatnya ke tempat pertandingan tinju yang masih berlangsung di dalam sana

"Tapi Jae... "

"Aku ingin sendirian untuk sementara waktu, pulanglah karena istri dan putramu sudah menunggu. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Jong kook tidak mengatakan apapun selain. "Berhati hatilah." Dan lekas pergi karena jam sudah menunjuk tengah malam, ia sudah terlambat. Istrinya pasti mengawatirkanya karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah pulang terlambat untuk alasan apapun.

Jaejoong mendorong pintu berat itu perlahan. Ruangan luas itu tidak banyak berubah seperti yang Jaejoong ingat. Dulu ia memang tidak memperhatikan sekeliling tapi entah mengapa ia tahu tempat ini masihlah tetap sama. Langkah Jaejoong terhenti sebelum menuruni undakan menuju bangku penonton, salah satu dari dua petarung di atas ring jatuh ke lantai menimbulkan suara keras yang membuatnya terkejut.

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak lebar saat ia melihat wajah petarung itu sebagai wajah ayahnya.  
Tidak!

Ia berbalik, belari keluar dengan terburu buru. Tanganya meraba ke balik jaket yang ia pakai, di mana surat perjanjian itu tersimpan untuk memastikan khayalan ini tidaklah nyata. Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal.

Menghela napas saat merasakan lembaran surat itu masih di sana. Napasnya terenggah meskipun ia tidak berlari cukup jauh. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya dan perutnya melilit menyakitkan.

"Di mana putraku Kim Jaejoong?"

Suara itu menarik perhatian Jaejoong, saat ia mendongak ia melihat Jung Yunho berjalan dengan langkah lebar menghampirinya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Yunho menarik bagian depan pakaian Jaejoong, mendorong pemuda yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu kebelakang sampai terdengar benturan cukup keras saat punggung Jaejoong membentur dinding.

"Katakan, di mana kau menyembunyikan putraku?" Cengkraman pada leher jaket pemuda itu semakin erat saat Jaejoong masih tidak segera menjawab.

Sayup-sayup mata bulat Jaejoong terbuka dan menatap Yunho yang berdiri di hadapanya. Pria itu terlihat sangat murka dengan rahang terkatup rapat dan wajah merah karena marah.

Tapi mengapa? Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan lagi sebelum pergi dari White House?

Dengan suara yang lebih rendah namun tajam, Yunho berkata. "Changmin menyusup masuk ke dalam mobil yang membawamu kemari. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, jangan menyangkal."

Jaejoong masih tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lemah dan berkata. "Anak pintar. Karena aku tidak menyadari kehadiran bocah itu di mobil kami." Yunho terlalu murka untuk menyadari wajah Jaejoong yang pucat dalam keremangan lorong.

Beberapa pria berjalan melewati mereka tanpa tertarik karena sudah menjadi hal umum terjadi perkelahian di tempat seperti ini. Umpatan Yunho mengiringi pria itu berlalu begitu saja setelah melempar tubuh Jaejoong kesamping, sampai tubuh Jaejoong mendarat dengan suara keras di lantai.

"Geledah semua sudut, temukan Changmin sebelum siapapun menemukannya." Atau membuat masalah mengingat anak yang selalu ingin tahu itu tidak bisa diam dalam waktu yang lama.

Astaga. Red Castle bukanlah tempat yang kecil. Tempat ini besar dengan setiap lantai yang memiliki kegunaan yang berbeda beda dan penjahat dimana mana. Bisa saja musuh Yunho melihat pemuda itu di sini tanpa pengawal dan mencoba melukai Changmin.

Jika suatu terjadi padanya, Yunho tidak akan memaafkan diri sendiri dan Jaejoong, ia akan mencekik pemuda itu sampai mati karena telah mempengaruhi putranya.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong sebelum pergi dari lorong. Kim Jaejoong masih terduduk di lantai. Yunho tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena pemuda itu bersandar pada dinding dengan kepala tertunduk.

Amarah menguasai Yunho karena ia merasa iba pada pria yang. Telah mencoba membunuhnya. Tidak ada waktu untuk merasa kasihan. Astaga, kata itu terdengar aneh karena sudah bertahun tahun ia tidak merasakan kasihan kepada siapapun dan sekarang ia merasa kasihan kepada pemuda yang telah mencoba membunuhnya.

.

。。* 。。

.

Samar samar Jaejoong mendengar keributan tidak jauh dari sana. Ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menoleh atau mendongak memastikan suara yang ia dengar adalah milik orang yang ia kenal.

Beberapa orang berlalu di hadapanya dan saat itulah Jaejoong melihat Changmin. Dua orang berpakaian serba hitam membekap mulut pemuda itu dan menarik Changmin menjauh. Pemuda itu terlihat meronta ronta ingin lepas. Apakah pengawal Yunho di perbolehkan untuk menyeret putra pemimpin mereka seperti itu?

Itu bukan urusanku. Ujar Jaejoong pada diri sendiri. Kasihani lah dirimu sendiri. Saat ini kau akan mati. Atau beberapa saat lagi. Jantungmu akan berhenti berdetak karena kau kembali masuk ke duniamu yang sepi.

Mencoba bangkit, Jaejoong merasa lebih baik setelah duduk di sana cukup lama. Ia tidak boleh kalah oleh iblis yang mendiami tubuhnya. Ia selalu berkeringat dingin dan napas sesak saat mengingat kenangan buruk dari masa lalu, terutama mengenai sang ayah. Meski dengan susah payah, Jaejoong berhasil melangkah.

Red Castle semakin ramai pada jam lewat dari tengah malam. Jaejoong harus berdesakan dengan yang lain sata keluar melalui pintu yang salah. Seseorang memarahinya tapi ia tak peduli, bahkan jika pria itu memukulnya ia akan sangat senang meladeninya. Namun sangat di sayangkan, pria itu hanya mengumpat dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Masuk."  
Suara keras itu mengejutkan Jaejoong saat ia sampai di sisi jalan. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling untuk mencari suara itu. Tidak ada siapapun di dekat situ.

Suara rintihan kembali terdengar dan ia melihat dua orang yang lewat di hadapanya tadi mencoba memasukan sesuatu atau seseorang kedalam mobil dengan paksa.

"Changmin." Ia terdiam untuk mengawasi. Apakah mereka anak buah Yunho atau...?

Kepala Changmin berayun kebelakang untuk membenturkan kepalanya kepada pria yang mendorong pemuda itu paksa memasuki mobil. Pria itu mundur dan mengaduh keras, memberi kesempatan bagi pemuda itu untuk berteriak lalu melepaskan diri.

Suaranya terendam oleh kain yang mengikat mulutnya erat. Pria satunya maju dan bersiap memukul. Changmin memejamkan mata menunggu, namun tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Seseorang datang kasih tuhan. Changmin bergegas melompat keluar dari dalam mobil dengan susah payah karena kakinya di ikat.

Mendorong pria yang telah menyakiti changmin, Jaejoong memukul perut pria itu tanpa ampun. Amarahnya berkobar, dan entah bagaimana ia menemukan kembali kekuatannya.

Hantaman itu cukup keras sampai terasa menyakitkan di rahangnya, rasanya menggelenyar sakit pada jari jari Jaejoong saat ia mendapatkan balasan pukulan dari pria satunya. Ia tidak memperhatikan adanya orang lain yang datang dari arah belakangnya tadi.

Changmin melemparkan diri kearah pria itu, mencegah pria yang telah memukul Jaejoong sebelumnya kembali menyerang Jaejoong dari belakang. Jaejoong menoleh tepat ketika pria satunya akan menyerang Changmin.

Tinju Jaejoong mendarat tepat di wajah pria itu sebelum ia menendang perutnya. Keduanya terkapar di tanah dalam keadaan tak berdaya. Jaejoong mengerjap tak percaya, semudah itu?

Sekelompok lain dalam jumlah yang tidak dapat Jaejoong hitung datang. Ya Tuhan, tamatlah riwayatnya.

Dengan terburu ia melepaskan ikatan pada kaki Changmin, kemudian mulut pemuda itu dan bersiap untuk lari.

"Cepat lari." Ia mendorong pemuda itu kebelakang tubuhnya. "Jangan menoleh kebelakang." Bisiknya sambil mendorong tubuh Changmin sambil lalu.

"Hyung sendiri?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, cepat pergi!" Bentaknya.

Changmin tidak bergeming.  
Sejelompok itu semakin dekat dan Jaejoong mengumpat kasar. "Lari." Ia berusaha mendorong pemuda itu. Tapi Changmin hanya menatapnya dengan mata dambinya yang polos.

"Mereka anak buah ayahku."

Kedua mata Jaejoong mengejap cepat. "Apa?"

"Mereka datang menyelamatkan kita. Ayah datang." pemuda itu menatap ke balik bahu Jaejoong dan berteriak. "Appa."

"Ya Tuhan, Changmin. Aku akan mengikatmu di ranjang dan memukul bokongmu karena berani membantah perintahku dan kabur." Pria itu berdiri di hadapan mereka. "Kau baik-baik saja." Jaejoong menangkap kekhawatiran yang tulus dalam suara Yunho. Ternyata mafia juga punya perasaan jika berhubungan dengan keluarganya.

Changmin mengangguk. "Jaejoong Hyung menyelamatkanku. Kalau bukan karena dia Appa sudah kehilangan anakmu yang tampan ini." ujarnya bangga.

Yunho mengeram marah sebelum menarik Changmin ke dalam pelukanya. "Anak nakal."

Anak buah Yunho sudah mengamanka kedua pria lain yang berusaha menculik Changmin. Jaejoong melirik mereka dengan geryitan samar di keningnya.

"Bawa dia ke kembali." printah Yunho.

Kedua tangan Changmin bebas setelah anak buah Yunho melepaskan ikatan. "Oh senangnya, aku bebas." Ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah dengan kedua tangan menunjuk langit. "Aku tahu kau akan menyelamatkanku Hyung."

Jaejoong tidak tahan untuk tidak menjitak kepala bocah itu, dan dengan senang hati ia melakukanya di hadapan Yunho. Beralih kearah Yunho ia berkata. "Anggap ini sebagai balas budi." Ia berbalik dan berjalan dengan tertatih.

"Hyung mau ke mana, aku ikut."

"Tidak!" Yunho lah yang menjawab. Pria itu menahan tangan Changmin yang sudah akan berlari mengejar Jaejoong. "Kau ikut dengan yang lain, mereka akan membawamu pulang."

"Lalu Appa? Jangan bilang Appa I GI kencan dengan Jongie Hyung yang cantik. Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak rela, aku ingin ikut."

Yunho memutar bola mata jengah. Kemudian wajahnya berubah serius dan berkata tegas tidak ingin di bantah. "Kami masih memiliki urusan yang harus di bahas. Pulanglah, ibumu pasti menghawatirkanmu."

Bibir bawah Changmin mencebil dan bergumam. Namun ia tidak ada niat untuk membantah dan berjalan pergi bersama anak buah ayahnya.

Pemuda itu menyerigai sebelum melewati ayahnya. "Selamat berkencan Appa." Ia pun kabur sebelum mendapat delikan tajam Yunho.

Seseorang membukakan pintu mobil untuk Changmin. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Appa dan Jongie Hyung. Serasi bukan?"

"Saya tidak tahu tuan muda."

"Bohong. Kalian semua tahu Appa menyukai sesuatu yang sama seperti dia, itulah sebabnya Appa mengabaikan Mommy. Padahal Momny kan cantik, apakah aku harus mencari Daddy baru?" Ia bertanya kepada sopir yang sudah berada di dalam mobil, bersiap untuk melaju.

"Kau akan membuat Tuan besar marah, tuan muda."

"Tidak tidak." Changmin menggeleng tegas. "Aku mau kau membantuku."

Sopir pribadi Changmin itu menatapnya dari kaca spion. "Apapun itu asalkan Anda ikut pulang bersama saya."

"Kau tahu, kau itu sangat menyebalkan."

"Terima kasih Tuan muda."

.

。。* 。。

.

"Jangan mengikutiku." Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, berputar untuk mendelik ke arah Yunho. "Seharusnya kau menjaga putramu, bukanya mengikutiku."

"Changmin hanya menggodamu." Yunho berdiri dua langkah di hadapan Jaejoong. "Mereka anak buahku, yang di perintah Changmin untuk menculiknya dan melakukan skenario kecil untuk menarik perhatianmu."

Doe Jaejoong mengerjap cepat. Bibir mungil Jaejoong mengerucut dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Astaga, bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini terjadi. "Putramu itu butuh perhatianmu. Dia sangat menyebalkan, selama seminggu aku di rumahmu tidak ada satu haripun tanpa dia tidak menggangguku."

"Aku tahu." Namun wajah Yunho tidak mengatakan demikian. "Demi keselamatannya aku memang membatasi pergalannya. Bukan karena aku tidak menyayanginya tapi... "

Jaejoong mengkat tangan untuk menghentikan ocehan Yunho tentang keluarganya yanng tidak jelas. Dan kenapa pria itu menceritakan hal itu kepadanya, Jaejoong tidak menduga pria angkuh dan dingin seperti Jung Yunho, pemimpin wolfes sedang beradu argument denganya di sisi jalan raya. Bukannya beradu pedang atau senkata lain.

"Jangan mengikutiku lagi, aku sudah mendapatkan surat itu, kita tidak punya alasan lain untuk bertemu." Jaejoong memutar tubuh dan mengakat kaki saat mendengar suara Yunho.

"Masih ada rumah untukmu dari ayahmu."

Rumah! Sesuatu yang dulu sangat ia harapkan disaat ibunya sakit sakitan itu terdengar tidak menarik sekarang. "Aku tidak menginginkannya. Tidak jika aku harus membayar rumah itu dengan nyawa ayahku."

Mengambil langkah pertama, Jaejoong baru berjalan beberapa langkah saat mendengar sesuatu yang menarik. Ia berputar dan menatap tak percaya kepada Yunho. "Kau apa?"

"Aku tahu di mana keberadaan kakakmu, Hyunjoong."

Ya Tuhan kakaknya. Jaejoong hampir lupa dengan sisa keluarganya yang lain. Kakak, apakah mereka masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu. "Di mana... " kata kata Jaejoong terbutus saat mendengar suara ledakan di ujung jalan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Ia harus turun ke jalan beraspal untuk melihat suara ledakan apa itu. Asap hitam mengepul tinggi sebelum kobatan api semakin membesar. Sebuah mobil van hitam meledak. Satu mobil yang mengikutinya dari belakang keluar jalur dan menabrak mobil lain yang terparkir di sisi jalan. Mobil anak buah Yunho.

Doe Jaejoong mendelik ngeri. Apakah Changmim berada di mobil yang meledak itu.

"Changmin." Itu suara Yunho. Pria itu berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju kobaran api yang melahap mobil hitam itu dalam sekecap mata.

Para pengawal lain mencoba memadamkan mobil dengan benda seadanya yang mereka temukan. Tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Apakah Changmin. "Tidak." ia berlari mengejar Yunho yang sudah menanggalkan jaket panjang pria itu yang di gunakan untuk memadamkan api yang mustahil untuk di padamkan dengan selembar pakaian.

Dua pengawal Yunho menahan pria itu dan warga sekitar membawa tabung pemadam untuk membantu. "Changmin." Langkah kaki Jaejoong terhenti menatap kobaran api itu mulai padam.

Yunho memukul kedua pengawalnya dengan murka dan melompat maju untuk membuka pintu mobil belakang. "Chwang." mengabaikan kedua tanganya terbakar besi panas Yunho mencoba membuka pintu mobil itu lagi.

Dengan tubuh gemetar hebat Jaejoong menunggu. Tidak ada pergerakan penyelamatan meskipun itu mustahil untuk Yunho lakukan. "Yunho."

"Appa."

Jaejoong berputar dan melihat coco kurus tinggi berlari dari arah tempat di mana mereka tadi berpisah. "Aku di sini." pemuda itu terlihat pucat saat sampai di hadapan Jaejoong. Changmin.

Meskipun mencoba tegar ia bisa melihat kedua tangan Changmin yang terkepal gemetar ketakutan di sisi tubuhnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho bersyukur dengan kenakalan putranya itu yang tidak menuruti perintahnya barusan. Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan jika Changmin berada di dalam mobil tersebut dan meledak di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Terima kasih Tuhan" menarik putranya menjauh dari ledakan, Yunho mendekap Changmin begitu erat. "Ibumu akan membunuhku jika sesuatu terjadi kepadamu." ia juga tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika hal itu terjadi.

Kobaran api kembali menguasai mobil, membuat Jaejoong berkeringat dingin saat ia berdiri menjauh dari sana. Ia tidak senang dengan perasaanya sendiri tentang kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan terhadap putra musuhnya. Mungkin ia salah karena kenyataan Yunho memiliki alasan kenapa membunuh ayahnya. Tapi tetap saja, pria itulah yang menyebabkan ayahnya meninggal. Dan ia memiliki perasaan terhadap putra pria itu, terkutuklah dirinya.

Baru beberapa langkah Jaejoong menjauh, suara Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. "Kita masih memiliki urusan yang belum di selesaikan Jaejoong."

Jaejoong merasa mereka sudah tidak memiliki alasan. Kecuali bahwa ia masih berniat membunuh pembunuh dari ayahnya itu. Ia melangkah menjauh dan di hadang oleh pengawal Yunho.

"Minggir. Aku tidak ingin berkelahi untuk saat ini." ia berusaha menghindari pertikaian. Memutari pria itu untuk melewatinya sampai mendengar kata Yunho yang membuat darahnya berdesir dengan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Aku akan memberitahumi di mana kakak kandungmu berada." satu satunya keluarga Jaejoong yang tersisa. Ia hampir lupa akan hal itu. Mau tak mau, hal itu menarik perhatian serta keinginannya untuk segera enyah dari tempat itu.

Jaejoong tidak tahu ia menahan napas sampai Yunho mengatakan sesuatu yang merasa ia perlu memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter.

"Kakakmu belekerja sebagai gigolo."

.

-TBC-

.

Typo bertebaran. Menerima kritik dan saran.

Maaf bagi yang minta pdf THE PEARL JADE masih dalam proses edit. Berapa lama lagi saya gx bisa jawab. Tapi bakal aku kirim jika sudah selesai. Sabar ya.  
Gratis itu biasa... Lelet "Plak"

Baca juga ff baru Sherry lainnya.  
Say you love me.  
Terima kasih.


End file.
